Nectar
by Labyrinth01
Summary: Brenda welcomes Fritz home after a trip with candles, wine, lingerie, and so much more.


**Nectar**

Fritz was coming home.

Brenda chanted it like a mantra in her head all day, feeling like a school kid right before summer vacation. Fritz had called the night before from his conference at Quantico and told her he wormed his way out of attending the Friday morning speakers, and was flying home Thursday afternoon, one day earlier than planned. He plane was due to land around 7:30 at LAX. That means he will be home 8:30, and they will have the entire evening to catch up. He said that tongue in cheek, because judging by the heat of the phone sex they were having every night, the catching up" will be of the nonverbal sort.

She left work at an uncharacteristically early hour and walked the two blocks to the lingerie store she liked. Brenda had given them a fair amount of business over the past few years, indulging herself with beautiful silk and satin garments while simultaneously sending Fritz into a frenzy. She wanted something new for tonight; a little more classy than a garter belt and fishnet hose, but still revealing. She settled on a dark red peignoir set. The ankle-length nightgown had a lace bodice with spaghetti straps, but the rest of the garment was made of sheer garnet-colored tulle. The panels were split up in the front to the bodice, so her legs showed when she walked. The robe was a thick satin trimmed matching lace with sheer bell-shaped sleeves. A small matching lace g-string was included. Brenda smiled to herself as she tried to ignore the price as she handed over her Visa to the cashier, picturing the look on Fritz's face when he saw her in this outfit. Knowing him, he'd be completely hard before he even laid a hand on her.

She made a couple more stops on her way home, then started to prepare for Fritz's arrival. Brenda found a serving plate for the strawberries, pear slices, and plump red grapes she had bought and arranged them in a circle around a wedge of brie cheese. She carried this, a bottle of sparkling cider, and two fluted glasses up to the bedroom and placed them on her side table. Brenda didn't have the patience to go searching through the unpacked boxes for candles, so she bought several new ones at the Yankee Candle shop. She tried to pick scents that would mingle well, such as cinnamon and vanilla, so that the apartment wouldn't end up smelling like a perfume factory had exploded. She set several candles around the living and dining room, and then four more in the bedroom. As she was just stepping into the shower, Fritz called to say his flight had landed, and he should be home in 45 minutes. Perfect timing, Brenda thought. She used her favorite shower gel, Opium, which Fritz bought her every Christmas, and she saved for special occasions. She used matching lotion and then fussed with her hair and makeup. When Brenda put on the new negligee, she had to admit that she looked pretty damn good. And she had no doubt Fritz would think so too.

She grabbed a box of matches and went throughout the house lighting the candles she had placed throughout. When she was done, she surveyed the effect. She turned off all the lights, and the glow from the candles in the living room and dining room make the apartment look magical. It also made the apartment look a little like the last scene in the movie "Carrie," she thought to herself wryly. She spotted Kitty sleeping on the windowsill. "Kitty, if you knock over one of these candles, I'm gonna be really mad at you, got it?" Kitty just yawned nonchalantly and laid her head back down.

Brenda poured herself a glass of Merlot and sipped it while sitting in the living room. When the last drop had slid down her throat, she heard a car drive up. She smiled and stood up, leaning against the back of the couch provocatively, making sure she would be the first thing Fritz saw when he came through the door, and not all the boxes pushed up against the walls. His keys jingled, and she could tell he was trying to balance his luggage while unlocking the apartment door. She should help him, she knew, but she didn't want to lose the effect of the pose.

Fritz finally got the door open, and turned around to grab a suitcase behind him before looking up. He froze. "Brenda?" he said, as if he wasn't sure of what he was seeing.

"Welcome home, Fritzy," she said in her best sultry voice. "Why don't you dump those bags by the door and come and give me a kiss?"

Fritz did just that. She was in his arms before she knew it, and he picked her up and spun her around. "My girl," he whispered when he set her down, kissing her head. "God, I've missed you so much. The apartment is beautiful lit up like this. And you look so sexy, Brenda." He lowered his mouth and gave her a long kiss. Not surprisingly, he felt his growing erection against her stomach almost immediately, and moved her hands down to his ass and pressed him against herself even tighter.

Breaking for air, Brenda smiled at him. "I wanted somethin' special waitin' for you, so you'd know how much I missed you." He caressed her lower back and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I always had something special waiting for me, Brenda. You." She reached behind his head and placed her hand on his neck, pulling him down for another deep kiss. His hand slowly traveled down her shoulder and rested lightly on her breast. She pulled his shirt out of his jeans and ran her nails up and down his back.

"Well, one problem has been solved." Fritz said, his voice gruff. "I spent the entire flight thinking of ways to get you into bed as soon as I walked through the door." He kissed her neck. "By the looks of things, that isn't going to be very difficult." He traced the lace of her bodice with his finger.

"No, it won't," she said, her voice thick with desire. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly and then slid her hands up over his upper chest until they rested on his shoulders, and she gently pushed him backwards. He played along, providing only enough resistance to assure her body was flush against his. When he was backed up against the wall, she took his earlobe and gently bit it. One hand slid down and lightly cupped him, and he groaned. She whispered softly in his ear, "Fritz, you said you were thinkin' about us in bed the whole flight home?"

"Yea," he said, and she felt him twitch under her hand as she gently squeezed.

"Well then, I'm guessin' you have been hard for quite awhile, with all those dirty thoughts bein' your only in-flight entertainment." Brenda suckled his earlobe and kneaded him through his jeans at the same time. He involuntarily thrust into her palm.

"Yea," he repeated, his voice low and rough.

"What do you say I do a little somethin' about that?" Brenda asked, delving her tongue into his ear as she dragged a finger upwards to find his zipper.

"Oh, yea," Fritz breathed.

Brenda smiled her wicked smile and slowly kissed him down his neck with wet, open mouth kisses, onto his chest and each nipple, making sure to drag her teeth over each nub as she did so. As she was worshipping his chest, she slowly unzippered his pants and reached into his boxers. Fritz sighed when her fingers wrapped around his warm and ready erection and pulled it out of its confines. She swirled the fluid on the tip around and around, and Fritz made a strange sound in the back of his throat. As she kissed lower and lower down on torso, over his pecs and across the flat plains of his abs, she pumped her hand down his erection a few times, thrilled to hear his "oh gods" as his breathing picked up. She kneeled in front of him and ran her tongue around and around his belly button, stopping only when he moaned her name with a discernable note of desperation. Holding him firmly in her hand at his base, she took his wet tip in between her lips, running her tongue around the ridge on the tip, his most sensitive spot. She immediately felt Fritz's fingers in her hair, as always.

He was watching her. She knew he watched her when she went down on him, knew that this turned on every man she had ever been with. It used to really bother her with past partners, like she was putting on a show for them, and she believed oral sex was something to be experienced, not viewed. She personally had no particular desire to watch Fritz when she went down on her; in fact, if she had any more stimuli, her head might explode. But with Fritz, whom she trusted more than any man she had ever been with, she didn't care that he watched. Whatever turned him on turned her on.

She took him in as deeply as he could go, and hollowed out her cheeks to envelop him in warm, wet suction, as she slowly drew him out of her mouth. Each time, she increased the pressure, and added her tongue outlining the large vein underside of his cock. She took her spare hand and lightly massaged his testicles, feeling them tighten. He was close, very close.

"Brenda, you have to stop," he rasped, barely able to breathe. "I'm about to come. Please stop, honey." But Brenda had other ideas.

She pulled him out of her mouth but continued to run her hand along his shaft, slick with her saliva. She looked up at Fritz and couldn't help but feel a spark of pride. His head was against the wall, sweat pouring from his brow, his face bright red, his eyes open at slits as they looked down at her. His chest heaved with his rapid breath. Brenda loved that she could reduce her big, strong FBI man to this with only her mouth.

"This is what I think, Fritz," she said, her voice rough with desire. "I think six hours on a plane with an erection is too much sufferin'. So what I want you to do, very badly, is let go and come for me." Her words had the desired effect: Fritz groaned loudly and closed his eyes.

"Then, as you are gearin' up for round two, you can focus all your efforts on pleasurin' me. Sound like a plan?" Before he had a chance to answer, Brenda took him back in her mouth and continued her ministrations, giving Fritz no time to protest.

It didn't take long. She slid him between her lips a few times, rubbing the area behind his testicles, which always sent him over the edge. She felt him gather, and heard his mantra "imcomingimcomingimcoming" as he thrust forcefully into her mouth. His hot semen flood her mouth, and she swallowed quickly, trying to ignore the taste. It's not that she disliked swallowing: to the contrary, she found it erotic as hell, as did Fritz. She just thought the whole blow job thing would work out better if semen tasted like chocolate.

Brenda licked Fritz clean, tucked his flaccid penis back into his pants and stood up. Fritz reluctantly opened his eyes halfway and looked at her as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck. "You are going to kill me some day, Brenda," he said softly, still breathing heavily. "But what a way to go."

Brenda smiled up at him and took his hand in hers. She tugged at him and lead him to their bedroom, which was awash in flickering candlelight and spicy scents emitting from the candles. She led Fritz to the bed, where he sat down heavily. Brenda poured him some sparkling wine, which he took from her and drank down greedily. As she handed him a refill, she held out the fruit plate, and he took a few strawberries. "This is nice, Brenda. I really need to refuel." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes you do," she purred. "I do believe it's my turn now. So when you're adequately recovered, the first thing I want you to do is take off all your clothes." She gave him her famous sexy look and could tell from the glint in Fritz's eye that he was more than willing to pay some attention to her body.

Fritz set the empty champagne glass down on the night stand and stood up. He walked over to Brenda and placed his hands on her neck. He slowly slid his hands toward her shoulders under her robe and pushed it off her body. The friction of his warm hands against her bare flesh made Brenda shiver. He leaned close to her and whispered, "lie down, Brenda." She did as told, and watched Fritz as he removed his clothes. Her eyes slid over his defined chest, his flat stomach, his perfect ass. He is so beautiful, she thought, as a low strumming started in her stomach and her temperature rose.

A naked Fritz climbed into bed next to Brenda and gently caressed her breast through the thin material of her penoir, but made no move to undress her. One thing about Fritz that Brenda loved was his deep appreciation of lingerie, or more accurately, her body draped in lingerie. With other men she had been with, any article of sexy clothing ended up on the floor within five minutes of foreplay, making her wonder why she even bothered to come to bed anything besides an old tee shirt in the first place. But Fritz was different; he liked her to leave her dressed and work his way around the chemise, garter belt, thigh-highs, or any other bit of lingerie she wore, only removing bits of her outfits if it got in the way. This always turned Brenda on immensely, because she felt like a goddess to be made love to while satin or silk caressed her flesh. And Fritz's approaches to reach every part of her he wanted to put his hands or mouth on were often very creative. He had a way of making her feel treasured and beautiful, so in turn she enjoyed surprising him with sexy outfits in bed. He always made her efforts to turn him on very, very worth it.

Fritz used his thumbs to lower the thin straps of her penoir and began to lick and nip at her shoulders and down to her collarbone. He slipped one hand underneath the bodice and cupped her right breast, flicking lightly over the nipple. She groaned when he moved his warm lips to her neck and ran his tongue from the back of her ear and down to the notch at the base of her throat. He switched breasts and simultaneously began to lavish attention to the other side of her neck. She moaned softly and closed her eyes, lost in the sensation of Fritz's ministrations. He moved lower to the lace bodice and he put his lips over her nipple and sucked hard. Brenda's back arched at the sensation and she urged him to take more of her into his mouth. He obliged, and then switched breasts. The soaked lace over her breasts grew cool when his mouth released her, and the contrast against her heated skin made her shiver.

Fritz released her nipples and scooted to the end of the bed. Brenda opened her eyes to see what he was doing. He slipped under the hem of her gown and slowly ran his hands up the inside of her thighs, gently pushing her legs apart as she went. When he reached her thighs, Brenda opened her legs even wider, and she felt a rush of wetness as she anticipated what was coming. Fritz lay down on his stomach between her legs and pushed the penoir up to just below her breasts and placed his warm, moist mouth on her stomach. Fritz sucked the sensitive skin in small pulses her muscles tensed up at the sensation. He moved down her slowly, so slowly, suckling and licking, encouraged by her moans and undulating body. He reached her belly button and dipped his tongue inside, and Brenda laced her fingers through his hair, her hips thrusting on their own volition. Fritz chuckled softly in his rough, sexy voice and ran his tongue along the top of Brenda's g-string. He lightly caressed the material over her core and groaned. "My god Brenda, you are so wet," he growled. "So wet for me." Brenda could only grunt in agreement, her ability to speak lost as soon as he touched her core. Fritz moved his hands to the juncture of her thigh and pelvis, his touch impossibly warm. He then ran his tongue along the side edges of her panties, making Brenda pant in anticipation. He moved over her core and lightly flicked her clit. Even through the material, the sensation was so strong she felt a jolt of electricity run down her legs. She moaned and pulled Fritz's head closer to her. He ran his tongue from her tongue over her folds, and the fabric that separated them grew even wetter. He took her clit through her panties and sucked it into his hot eager mouth. Brenda arched off the bed and groaned in frustration. "Please Fritzy please," she begged him, desperate to stop his teasing. He raised his head and looked at her mischievously.

"Please what, Brenda? What do you want me to do to you? Tell me and I'll do it, I promise."

Brenda groaned, nearly breathless from want. "Take off my panties, Fritzy. I want your mouth on me, I want you make me come. Please." She was not to proud to beg, not with her arousal overwhelming her and his mouth so close to where she wanted it the most. Fritz smiled and pulled her g-string down her quivering legs and tossed it on the floor, and then parted her thighs again and returned to between her legs, gently parting her outer lips. Brenda sighed in relief. She had been dreaming of this moment all week.

Whenever Fritz went down on Brenda, he always commented on how wonderful she tasted, and often said something like, "you taste like honey," or "your juices remind me of mangos." Brenda knew this wasn't true, of course, but found Fritz claiming she tasted as wonderful as honey or fruit to be incredibly erotic.

He delved his tongue into her center, Brenda's back arched, and he went in even deeper. Low moans escaped her mouth, and he gripped the sheets with all her strength. Nothing in the world felt better than this, even Merlot, she thought to herself, as Fritz removed his tongue from her core and replaced it with two fingers. He slowly dragged his tongue along her folds and flicked at her engorged clit. Lifting his head, he said softly, "Brenda, you taste like Nectar of the gods. And I can't get enough." He thrust his fingers into her as he took her clit in his mouth and sucked gently. Brenda bucked so hard Fritz had to hold her down. The feeling was exquisite, pure joy, and she knew she wouldn't last very long.

Fritz sensed this and slowed down his ministrations to draw out Brenda's pleasure. He alternated between two fingers in her core and his tongue on her lips and clit, and his tongue deep inside her, curling to hit her G spot, and his fingers massaging her bud. After a few minutes of this divine torture, he pulled away suddenly, and Brenda groaned in frustration.

"Brenda, do you trust me?" Fritz asked, still poised between her legs.

Brenda, annoyed he was using his lips to ask questions instead of other things, answered tersely, "of course I do, Fritz."

"Will you trust me to try something I've wanted to do for a long time? I promise I won't hurt you."

Through her haze of arousal, Brenda's curiosity peaked. Fritz had never hurt her in bed, and although they liked to be adventurous, they both knew each other's limits. She wondered what he had in mind, what he had wanted to do that they had never done before. "Sure honey," she answered. "As long as you make me come with that beautiful mouth of yours, you can do whatever you want."

Fritz kissed the inside of her thigh and sat up on his knees. "Okay, good. Now Brenda, I want you to close your eyes tightly. No peeking. Promise?"

Brenda nodded and scrunched her eyes together. She was way too aroused for her investigative skills to kick in, and as long as he was going to continue to taste her, she didn't care what else he did. She heard Fritz lean over and shift on the bed a bit before settling back down between her legs.

"Remember now, Brenda, eyes closed. And know that I would never hurt you. What you are going to feel may be a bit of a surprise, but not painful, okay?"

Brenda just nodded, his proximity to her center distracting her beyond words.

Fritz put both of his hands on her inner thighs, and stretched her legs even further apart. He then took his thumb and forefinger and spread her outer lips. Brenda gasped at his touch, and Fritz leaned over and gently kissed her mound. "Just relax, okay?" Before Brenda could respond, she felt something cold touching her entrance. As a reflex she pulled herself away from Fritz and whatever the object was, but Fritz's strong hands brought her back. "Deep breaths, Brenda," he told her, and she felt the mystery object touch her core again. She breathed deeply and tried to relax the muscles of her vagina, showing Fritz that she really did trust him. Fritz pushed the object very slowly into her entrance and a couple of inches inside her. Her walls tensed, and she could tell whatever he had just inserted was small and round, not unlike a marble. It felt cold surrounded by the heat of her walls, but the sensation was not uncomfortable; in fact, the idea of Fritz putting something inside of her made her even wetter. Before she had time to think over what Fritz was doing to her, she felt another one being pressed into her vagina and push against the first one. She gasped. These—things—in her were arousing, the cold a pleasant contrast to her heat, and the shape was like nothing else that had ever rubbed against her walls. She could hear Fritz talking to himself, just below his breath, something like "so beautiful" and "sexy as hell." He rubbed the third one across her clit quickly before inserting it like the others, and did the same with the forth and fifth. And then he paused; Brenda could tell he was watching her.

The strange, cool fullness she felt at her core was jarring and yet so arousing at the same time. She tried to slow her breathing and her arousal, because she was so tempted to touch herself and feel was it would be like to orgasm with these things inside of her. She controlled herself, because this was Fritz's show, so to speak. She said nothing, but Fritz broke the silence.

"How does that feel?" he asked, his voice thick with desire. "Tell me, Brenda."

She unconsciously arched her back, continuing to take in this new sensation. "Strange, but not a bad strange. They're cool compared to me. It's turnin' me on, to be honest. Fritzy, what are they?"

Fritz's laugh was low and sexy. "You haven't figured it out yet, honey? What does your body tell you they are?"

Brenda thought. Slightly larger than marbles, not quite completely round, smooth on the outside, cooler than her core but not freezing…

She smiled, eyes still shut. "Red grapes."

Fritz ran his finger between her lips. "Yes," he said. "You always taste like something sweet, something heavenly, that I wanted to taste both you and the grapes at the same time. When I saw the fruit tray you had made, it seemed like the perfect time. And god Brenda, your reaction when I put the grapes in was incredible. You are the sexiest woman ever, do you know that?"

"And you are quite the inventive lover," she answered. "What now?"

"No questions," Fritz said, and she felt his hot breath on her center. "Just enjoy this, Brenda." She felt his tongue gently snake into her core, as if trying not to push the grapes any further inside of her. When he found the first grape, he put his tongue in further and hooked the grape with his tongue, very slowly dragging it across Brenda's G spot and out of her body. She gasped at the combination of sensations: Fritz's hot tongue, the cool grape traveling along her walls, her sensitive area being stimulated by both the grape and Fritz. Her breathing quickened.

She could here Fritz chewing, and knew he was eating the grape. "My god Brenda, it tastes unbelievable. Your juices turned a grape into ambrosia, do you know that?" He sighed deeply. "You are so incredible."

Fritz flicked his tongue across her clit again as he delved into her core for the second grape. He had to work a bit harder to trap it, all the while arousing Brenda even more. He removed it with his tongue and ate it, moaning as loudly as he did the first time. Brenda's hips began to involuntarily thrust, and Fritz had to hold her down. She was incredibly turned on from the unique sensations. For the last few grapes, Fritz had to use his tongue and lips, his lips providing suction in which to aid his tongue in dragging down the grape. "Oh god," Brenda started chanting, mindless over this new pleasure. When Fritz extracted the very last grape with a combination of tongue thrusting and suction from his mouth, he put it between his teeth and rubbed it over Brenda's clit one, two, three times. She clenched every muscle in her body and with a strangled cry, came incredibly hard. Wave after wave of pleasure emanated from her center through the rest of her body, and when she felt close to landing back on earth, she spasms intensified and her orgasm carried on. She felt dizzy and overwhelmed by the hot lava that poured forth, and succumbed to it, allowing it to swallow her.

At last, reality began to bleed in, and she could almost catch her breath. She felt Fritz near her, and she opened her eyes. Fritz was leaning over her, wiping away some strands of sweaty hair that had gotten stuck to her face. He said nothing, but that was most likely because he held the final grape in between his teeth. He raised one eyebrow, looking into her eyes.

Brenda reached up and put her hand behind Fritz's neck, and pulled him down so that his lips were almost against hers. She pressed her mouth to his and bared her teeth, taking a bite from the grape. Fritz groaned, and Brenda let her head fall back on the pillow, slowly chewing her prize. It did taste different, not at all what she had expected. It was more than a combination of a red grape and her juices, it was something richer, stronger, like a fine port wine. She looked up at Fritz again, and he was clearly savoring his bite. She chewed and swallowed, and then pulled him down to her again, kissing him deeply, her tongue finding the small pieces of grape left behind. Fritz lay down on top of her, and she could feel that he was fully erect again. Brenda pulled back, to look at him in amazement. "That was unbelievable'," she breathed, still weakened and stunned by the pleasure Fritz's game had brought her, and the resulting orgasm. "You are incredible."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Now do you know what I mean?" he whispered in her ear. "About you, your taste?"

Brenda was confused, and creased her brow, trying to understand what he meant.

"You tasted it yourself," Fritz said, kissing her neck. "Your juices really are nectar of the gods." Brenda smiled.

_**A/N: You are running out to buy some grapes right now, aren't you? Before you leave, hit the button below and drop me a review. Thanks!**_


End file.
